Destinados
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: One-shot. Este es un fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial. El mundo está en declive, al parecer la respuesta al fin de las enfermedades está en cuatro seres: "Seiya y Serena"; "Mina y Yaten", que, unidos como parejas, darán paso a un mundo sin dolor, con cuerpos privilegiados y mentes extraordinarias, el problema: ellos no están de acuerdo con sus parejas asignadas.
**Resumen:** One- shot. Este es un fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial. El mundo está en declive, al parecer la respuesta al fin de las enfermedades está en cuatro seres: "Seiya y Serena"; "Mina y Yaten", que, unidos como parejas, darán paso a un mundo sin dolor, con cuerpos privilegiados y mentes extraordinarias, el problema: _ellos no están_ de acuerdo con sus parejas asignadas.

 **Parejas:** Mina/Seiya, Serena/Yaten (Crack entre las ladies, creo)

 **Advertencia:** Lemon- Lime

 **Palabras:** 6346 aprox.

* * *

 **Acto 1**

.*.

Yaten se encontraba tomando los últimos rayos del sol, casi desnudo, solo portaba calzoncillos, y su camisa estaba totalmente abierta, comía una cereza tras otra, con total despreocupación, miraba las naves volar en línea, las más lejanas parecían una fila de hormigas llevando su cosecha para el invierno, el cielo se tornaba rojo, anunciando la llegada de la noche, su mundo era una utopía, ya nadie era más rico o más pobre, ya nadie moría de hambre, sin embargo, no importaba que tanto avanzaba la tecnología, la naturaleza avanzaba más rápido, generando virus más potentes y letales, las personas morían demasiado jóvenes para verse arrugadas, pero eso a Yaten no le preocupaba, tampoco que él y su hermano Seiya, fueran el producto exitoso de experimentos de laboratorio.

— ¡Yaten Kou!

Escucho el grito de Serena, no se inmuto, y siguió comiendo las cerezas, que por cierto, no eran de él, ni tampoco la habitación, mucho menos el balcón donde tomaba el aire fresco, era el cuarto de Serena, ella también era un producto de la ciencia, como su hermana Mina.

— ¡Vete a vagar a otro lado!

Se paró justo frente a él.

— ¡Y tapate un poco, pervertido!

— Eres una escandalosa, no quiero irme, la vista de tu habitación me gusta, ya lo sabes, no se porque haces tanta alharaca.

Serena giro la mirada, para no ver el cuerpo del atractivo platinado.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya porque te pongo nerviosa?

Serena se sonrojo más que el atardecer del cielo.

— ¡Como, como se te ocurre, tonto!

Yaten se levantó, y la miro directo a los ojos.

— Tu pulso se ha acelerado— señalo con el dedo, el objeto que ella portaba en la muñeca.

Serena se tapo la pulsera, ocultando los parámetros que la delataban, una pulsera igual llevaba Yaten. El oji esmeralda escaneo la menuda figura, ella siempre estaba vestida de blanco, cubierta por completo, apenas se veía su largo cuello, portaba una ligera capa, ella decía que le ayudaba a estimular su equilibrio.

— ¡Eres un metiche!, vete donde mi hermana, o se enojara que andes en mi habitación.

— Mina no se enoja, ella no es como tú.

— Ya lo sé.

Serena bajo la mirada y se apretó las manos.

— Aunque Mina es perfecta, no es como si yo…

Yaten acaricio las manos de Serena. El pulso de ella se aceleró aún más.

— **Distancia inapropiada** — Advirtió la pulsera que llevaban ambos en la muñeca, Serena fue la primera en alejarse.

— Que artefacto más fastidioso— bufo Yaten acicalándose el cabello.

— Tienes razón, no es como si me importara que te acercaras, conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo— dijo Serena inocente.

— ¿Cómo?— cuestiono muy interesado.

— ¿Ya olvidaste que nos bañábamos juntos? Desde el año de vida.

— ¡Ah!— se maravilló— no lo recuerdo, pero no me extraña que tu si, de los cuatro eres la que mejor memoria tiene.

— Recuerdo muy bien tu pene entre las piernas, un pedacito muy encantador.

Ahora fue el turno de Yaten de sonrojarse.

— ¡Oye, ahora quien es la pervertida! — Yaten camino dos pasos a la puerta— pero sabes— dijo mientras la puerta se abría automáticamente a su espalda, como dos cuchillas al separarse— te aseguro que mis atributos han crecido desde entonces.

Y salió de la habitación. Serena se dejó caer en su cama.

"Dejo su aroma aquí, como lo detesto"

:.

.:

— Desde el comienzo, y uno, y dos, y tres.

Conto Andrew, el maestro de música de Mina, Seiya estaba tumbado en un sillón, mirando como cantaba la rubia, en verdad no sabía como ella se tomaba el tiempo para esas cosas, según su punto de vista, ella no necesitaba de más clases, dominaba su voz como ninguna, y sabia tocar prácticamente cualquier instrumento que le pusieran enfrente.

"Parece una princesa, mi princesa", pensó el pelinegro.

Ella vestía siempre como una doncella de la época medieval, pero no escotada, eso no era permitido, en cambio Seiya parecía al igual que Yaten, un chico común, de jeans y playera casual, los cuatro chicos eran tratados como príncipes, eran las joyas más preciadas de la Federación Médica de las Naciones Unidas, pese a que los cuatro solo tenían diecisiete años, dominaban un vasto conocimiento humano.

— Es todo por hoy— comento Andrew despidiéndose— hasta el miércoles.

Seiya se acercó a Mina, a una distancia prudente, no quería levantar sospechas respecto a sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ella correspondía, a pesar de ser la pareja elegida para su hermano Yaten, a este último no le podía importar menos aquello, pues su deseo y anhelo eran los rubios odangos de Serena.

— Vamos a cenar— dijo Seiya— Serena y Yaten, nos deben estar esperando.

— Me siento un poco nerviosa, el profesor Tomoe anuncio que nos acompañaría, me temo que puede ser algo, no muy agradable— termino diciendo en un murmuro.

Seiya sabía que eran monitoreados constantemente, así que se apresuró arreglar la insubordinación en las palabras de Mina.

— Tranquila, no creo que se siente a la mesa con una aguja— Mina salió de su trance, y se alegró que la ayudara— hace un mes que no vemos al profesor, ya lo extraño.

— Que adulador — canturreo ella con el ánimo levantado.

:.

.:

El profesor Tomoe estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, ataviada con frutas, verduras, y un poco de semillas, no les estaba permitido comer carne de ningún tipo, para mantener sus cuerpos libres de toxinas.

A su derecha estaban sentados Serena y Seiya, ella era la más obediente de los cuatro, doctora en tecnología, incluso apoyaba en las mejoras de los sistemas de cómputo nacionales. Por su parte Seiya era el más fuerte físicamente, un súper hombre, y dotado también con gran inteligencia, el opto por un doctorado en Ciencias del Mar, siempre decía que el futuro estaba en recuperar la vida marina, origen de la vida en la Tierra.

A la izquierda del profesor, sentados Mina y Yaten, Mina era una doctora en Ciencias Mentales, lo más importante para ella era la salud mental de las personas, "no es lo malo lo que entra, sino lo que sale de la mente", decía ella. Yaten también era fuerte, no tanto como Seiya, pero a cambio, tenía un doble doctorado, uno en Química Orgánica y Metales pesados, y otro doctorado en Física Nuclear, hasta el momento, ni el mismo sabia porque había estudiado aquello.

— El primer punto— comento el profesor Tomoe— Yaten, abstente de exhibirte frente a Serena, se que es broma tuya— dijo con la mirada afilada— , siempre te ha gustado molestarla— Serena se encogió en su lugar— pero ahora que son adolescentes, esos juegos deben terminar, o me veré obligado a ponerte una escolta.

— Que pesado, entonces buscare otra diversión— dijo Yaten despreocupado.

— Y ahora, el motivo por el que vine, como saben, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, apenas dos años— Serena se puso lagrimosa, los demás no— y tengo fe que ese tiempo puede alargarse, ahora que sus cuerpos han madurado, podrán aparearse, y del producto de su unión, se extraerá el Elixir de los dioses, con el que daremos fin a tanta enfermedad.

— ¡Pero no están seguros que ese Elixir sea verdadero! — se exalto Mina, Yaten le tomo la mano, solo para tranquilizarla— Es decir— dijo más calmada— solo hay una probabilidad del noventa y nueve por ciento.

Seiya se tensó, no quería imaginar a Yaten intimando con Mina, se mordió el labio furioso.

— Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana— todos miraron a Serena, ella siempre aprobaba todo lo que el profesor Tomoe decía.

— Pero Serena…— reprocho el profesor.

— Déjeme explicarle, según mis cálculos en el Ordenador Maestro, para que exista un cien porciento de éxito en la creación del Elixir, Seiya y yo debemos aparearnos a principios del año que viene, sé que aún faltan unos meses, pero a cambio de esperar un poco, el éxito será total.

— ¡Serena! — dijo embelesado el profesor— ¿Cuándo hiciste esos cálculos?

— Hace poco, no lo mencione porque deseaba darle una sorpresa. Aun no termino de hacer los cálculos respecto al apareamiento de mi hermana y Yaten, pero prometo que en unas semanas los tendre.

— ¡Eres maravillosa! Creo que ahora cenaremos más felices.

Y con una sonrisa, el profesor Tomoe comenzó a comer, Serena también, pero Yaten, Seiya y Mina, no comieron tan animados.

:.

.:

Unas semanas después Yaten y Seiya se encontraban admirando una pintura que crearon entre los dos, y con gran esfuerzo, pues tenia una especie de lenguaje encriptado en los dibujos, no podían hablar con libertad, las pulseras que tenían en sus muñecas los observaban a todo momento.

— ¿Qué te parece Serena? ¿Verdad que luce hermosa mi novia?— pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa fingida.

Yaten tomo la pintura, también estaba dibujada Mina.

— Mi novia es la más bonita, y con estos toques que le daré— dijo tomando un pincel— se verá perfecta.

Y entre dibujos y pincelazos, se dio un dialogo entre ellos.

"Seiya, ya casi tengo listo los explosivos, el tiempo que sin querer nos dio Serena ha servido para mejorar nuestro plan"

"¿Cómo vas a convencerla de que huya contigo?"

"Yo no voy a convencerla, tú lo harás, a ti es a quien ama"

"Yaten, insisto en que no siente nada por mi"

El platinado frunció el ceño no muy convencido.

"Pues tampoco por mí, pero no voy a dejarla, recuerda que el profesor tiene otros especímenes masculinos, mientras conserven a las hembras su plan seguirá en pie, yo no voy a dejar que ningún imbécil toque a Serena"

Seiya tomo la pintura y dibujo nuevamente.

"Te entiendo Yaten, ese tal Diamante tiene la **I** de imbécil tatuada en la frente, yo tampoco permitiría que ese tal Mamo, ¿o era Darién?, bueno ese don nadie toque a Mina"

"Por lo menos tenemos el apoyo de Mina, seguro ella podrá persuadir a Serena"

"Eso espero Yaten, pero si Mina no puede, nadie podrá convencerla de huir con nosotros"

Yaten iba a agregar algo más, pero comenzaban a verse muy sospechosos, pintando y pintando un cuadro que ya parecía terminado, el platinado estaba furioso y triste, y no podía culpar a Seiya de que Serena estuviera enamorada de él, eso creía.

:.

.:

Mientras tanto Mina estaba a punto de iniciar su labor de convencimiento con su hermana.

— Serena.

La otra rubia estaba dibujando una nueva vestimenta, idéntica a la que traía puesta, de mangas largas y capa, pero de color rojo.

— Mina, ¿verdad que el color preferido de Seiya es este?— pregunto Serena señalando el dibujo.

— Serena, ¿en verdad estas enamorada de Seiya?

— Como debe ser, y no hagas esas preguntas sospechosas, si alguien ve un tono de insubordinación de tu parte, te van a freír el cerebro.

— Yo no estoy…— Mina se sentó hasta a su lado— Serena, mírame a los ojos.

Y así lo hizo ella, entonces Mina pudo comunicarse mentalmente con su hermana, era un proceso que estuvo perfeccionando desde hace meses, ya que no debía ser escuchada esa conversación.

"Serena, yo amo a Seiya"

La rubia se tensó un segundo, al notar como Mina entraba en sus pensamientos.

"Serena, vamos a escapar, también Yaten está de acuerdo, solo faltas tu"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Y cómo estás hablándome con la mente?"

"Eso no importa, mira, lamento mucho haberme enamorado de Seiya, pero por ti, solo por ti, bueno en realidad no lo lamento, pero sé que a ti te gusta Seiya, pero él me corresponde, bueno, espero que comprendas que no lo planee, resulto así con el tiempo, no pude encariñarme de Yaten…"

"Deja de decir tonterías hermana, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?"

Serena se levantó y le dio la espalda a Mina.

"Y entonces piensan escapar…"

"Por favor no nos delates, pienso que también debes venir, no quiero dejarte, además Yaten te quiere…"

"Cállate, cállate de una vez, no los voy a delatar por el amor que te tengo, hermana, déjame sola"

Y Mina salió silenciosamente.

:.

.:

Una hora más tarde Mina se encontraba en su última clase de música, el profesor Tomoe había comentado que de ahora en adelante, las únicas clases que recibirían ella y Serena, serian de Erotismo, para poder crear un mejor Elixir al momento de su apareamiento.

Mina y Seiya se miraron fijamente, antes de que ella le entregara unas partituras, sería la última vez que se verían antes de escapar, los encuentros a solas con alguien masculino que no fuera su pareja también se iban a prohibir, sus dedos ni siquiera se rozaron, muy a su pesar, pues no querían activar ninguna alarma, estando tan cerca su escape.

Le comentaba entre las notas de sol y re, que Serena no quería participar en el escape, pero que tampoco los iba a delatar, Mina odiaba no poder tener una conexión mental con Seiya, para poder decirle más, decirle que lo amaba con locura, y que estaba segura que por su amor, tendrían éxito en su escape, que su hermana era una cabeza dura por no ver el maravilloso hombre que era Yaten.

Seiya la miro con sus intensos zafiros, y le transmitió su confianza plena, él pensaba lo mismo, no podía entregarse a ninguna mujer que no fuera Mina, y pensó que de ser necesario, se llevarían a Serena a la fuerza, porque Yaten no pensaba dejarla atrás.

— No puedo imaginar una vida sin ella— rompió el silencio Seiya, por supuesto hablaba de Mina, aunque pareciera que se refería a Serena— el futuro no me importa si ella no esta conmigo, estoy seguro que la haría feliz, en cualquier parte.

Mina sonrió, por cualquier parte, entendió que Seiya se refería a su destino, viajarían a la zona oscura del planeta, un lugar abandonado por milenios, lugar que temía la Federación, ambos sabían poco de ese sitio, los pocos datos que habían podido recopilar, es que era un sitio inestable, donde las naves no podían volar, que estaban seguros que los recursos naturales de ese lado del planeta estaban acabados, y que habitaban criaturas desconocidas, que devoraban a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar.

— Yo tampoco puedo imaginar una vida sin él, sin él no tiene sentido seguir respirando.

Ambos se despidieron sin más palabras, deseosos de que terminara la semana, de poder huir de su realidad.

:.

.:

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los días, se dirigieron al comedor principal del edificio, era el único momento del día que compartían con los demás "experimentos", más maduros que ellos, todos uniformados de gris, de entrada, Seiya, Serena, Yaten y Mina destacaban, por traer ropas diferentes, y también por ser los más jóvenes, aunque ninguno en el lugar superaba los treinta años.

— ¡Rei!— exclamo Serena acercándose a una morena.

Mina suspiro al ver como se sentaba con la otra para desayunar, y se escabullo solitaria a una mesa, por desgracia no podía desayunar con Seiya, pero estaba aliviada de que Serena no los hubiera delatado, todavía.

Casi al final, una enorme pantalla que estaba dispuesta en el centro del gran comedor, cambio su proyección de paisajes, para mostrar el rostro del profesor Tomoe.

— Habitantes del Edificio Estelar, tengo un anuncio importante que darles, pónganse de pie, Serena, Seiya, Yaten y Mina.

Los aludidos así lo hicieron.

— A partir de esta noche, se van a transferir a otro piso del edificio, van a aprender a intimar más con su pareja, no es que se vaya a dar todavía el apareamiento, pero es una medida que hemos decidido implementar, para alcanzar un éxito total, recuerden que el éxito de su unión, puede salvar muchas vidas, incluyendo la de sus compañeros.

La multitud aplaudió, incluso Serena, pero los otros tres, no podían estar más incomodos por aquello.

:.

.:

Seiya entro a paso lento en la habitación, agradeció de ver dos camas individuales dispuestas.

— Te estaba esperando— dijo Serena a su espalda.

Seiya se sorprendió, ella ahora vestía completamente de rojo.

"¿En que momento ella se apareció?"

— Ordene que mandaran un montón de hamburguesas, por supuesto no son de carne, pero sé que te gustan como sea.

— Muchas, gracias.

Serena camino hacia el balcón.

— La vista es preciosa, sabes, el profesor Tomoe ha autorizado un paseo, hace meses que no salimos a dar una vuelta, mi hermana y Yaten también están invitados, la salida será al amanecer del próximo viernes.

Seiya se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

"Si los sentimientos pudieran manejarse como las ecuaciones, sino fueran tan impredecibles, estaría bien haberme enamorado de ti, Serena, pero no logre hacerlo, lo lamento, eres una chica linda y tierna, pero no pude quererte".

— Puedes decirme lo que quieras— anuncio Serena sin verle— el profesor Tomoe autorizo por mi sugerencia, que mientras estemos a solas con nuestra pareja, tengamos la máxima intimidad.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— Si.

Serena se acercó a Seiya, y deposito un beso en su mejilla, lo tomo por la nuca, y se mantuvo pegada a su oreja.

— Pueden tomar ese paseo para adelantar su escape— murmuro—, aunque vamos a ser escoltados, el profesor Tomoe, con justa razón no confía en ustedes, así que, planeen bien lo que van a hacer.

Con su mirada azul cielo, miro con tranquilidad a Seiya.

— Buenas noches.

Seiya no pudo dormir bien esa noche, miro a Serena con desconfianza, ella era la habitante más fiel a la Federación, ¿Cómo ella le había dicho esas cosas? ¿Sería posible que ella también deseara escapar a su destino? Rogo a los cielos porque también su corazón hubiera cambiado, y aceptara a Yaten.

:.

.:

El paseo llego, y gracias a que Mina y Yaten pudieron planear mejor el escape, todo se dio de maravilla, los tres se habían vuelto tan obedientes, que el profesor Tomoe había disminuido la seguridad, solamente una nave los iba a escoltar en su paseo.

Dentro de la nave era Seiya quien piloteaba, de copiloto iba Mina, atrás de ellos se encontraban Yaten y Serena, los primeros tres eran un manojo de nervios, de improvisto, Seiya cambio el curso de navegación, con dirección a la zona árida del planeta.

— ¡Regresen a la ruta establecida!— advirtió la otra nave desde el comunicador.

Pero Seiya no hizo caso, y aumento la velocidad. Nunca se imaginaron que los atacarían, se suponía que ellos eran las joyas mas preciadas en ese momento, ¿los preferían muertos a libres?

— ¡Van enserio y no podemos defendernos!— exclamo Yaten.

Serena comenzó a llorar, así que a Yaten no se le ocurrió otra cosa, que hacer lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado, tomo el mentón de Serena, y la beso con la pasión contenida de mucho tiempo, para su sorpresa no fue rechazado, al contrario, la lengua de Serena, recorrió su boca, con singular alegría.

Mina se sorprendió.

Seiya hizo lo mismo con Mina, la beso con intensidad, soltando los controles, de cualquier forma la nave estaba cayendo sin remedio, si esos eran sus últimos momento de vida, nada mejor que terminarlos besando a la mujer que amaba, había deseado sentir su sabor desde hace mucho tiempo, el aparato grito y chillo de que la distancia de los cuatro estaba siendo violada, que era inapropiado, y demás estupideces, pero ellos ya no escucharon.

Milagrosamente la caída no fue tan estrepitosa, y con el poco aliento que les quedaba, después de haberse besado como si fuera el fin del mundo, salieron corriendo, la otra nave los ataco con lasers, pero las rocas que encontraron a su paso, les sirvieron de escudo en su huida. Yaten no podía estar más feliz, pues Serena le había correspondido el beso.

Llegaron al punto deseado, una cueva que los llevaría a la libertad, pero unas naves más pequeñas aparecieron, amenazaban su escape, Yaten dejo de correr, y saco unos saquitos pequeños que llevaba en una mochila.

— Sigan— les ordeno a los tres— yo voy a detenerlos.

— Pero hermano, entonces tu…

— Seiya, no es momento para que te pongas sensible, sabíamos que algo así podría pasar, si todos nos quedamos aquí nos pueden atrapar, o si todos nos dejamos morir, el resultado sería el mismo, ellos ganarían.

Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron.

— Yaten, te amo— le dijo abrazándolo— siempre fue así, pero no podía demostrarlo, perdóname.

— Con saberme correspondido, puedo morir dichoso.

— ¡No digas eso!

— Seiya, Mina, llévense a Serena.

A regañadientes Seiya jalo a las dos, pues las naves ya estaban muy cerca, pero casi al final de la cueva, Serena soltó la mano de Seiya.

— Váyanse.

— No hermana, no puedes quedarte.

— Pero si fuera Seiya, ¿tú lo dejarías solo?

Mina comenzó a llorar, por supuesto que ella preferiría mil veces morir al lado de Seiya, antes de abandonarle. Se dieron un último abrazo fraternal, mientras el pelinegro apretaba los puños, impotente.

Lo último que vio Mina de Serena, fueron sus largas coletas adentrándose en la cueva y una explosión descomunal, y después polvo, mucho polvo.

…

...

 **Acto 2**

.*.

— Seiya— dijo Mina dejándose caer arrodillada en el piso árido— no puedo caminar más.

Seiya la miro con ojos opacos, una mirada que Mina nunca había visto en él, tiro de ella hasta levantarla en sus brazos, y continúo subiendo la escarpada subida, en esa montaña parecía no haber otra cosa que rocas. Cuando por fin encontró una cueva, se adentró en ella, deposito a Mina en el suelo, y se giró para salir.

— ¿Adónde vas?— pregunto Mina.

— Buscare agua— respondió secamente y la dejo sola.

Mina se quitó las botas que traía, ese día había escogido vestirse como una amazona, pensando en que así lo requería la huida, se acarició los pies hinchados.

Seiya entro con una roca, la había pulido con sus dedos, hasta formar una rudimentaria vasija, en su interior llevaba agua, le ofreció a Mina, ella bebió todo el contenido y después se puso a llorar. Después de varios minutos no paro de hacerlo, eso molesto a Seiya.

— Y resultaba que tú eras más llorona que Serena.

— ¡¿Cómo no quieres que llore?! ¡Perdí a mi hermana, a mi amigo, al mismo tiempo! ¡Y encima de todo, estoy en la nada!

— ¿Este palacio no es de su agrado, majestad? — pregunto Seiya sarcástico— ¡Pero para que pregunto! ¡Es obvio que no! ¡Si estabas acostumbrada a todos los lujos! ¡Cual niña mimada!

— ¡Si, estaba acostumbrada a no sufrir!

— ¡Si lo tenías todo! Entonces… ¡¿porque te arriesgaste a venir aquí conmigo?!— exclamo Seiya mientras golpeaba el muro de roca.

— ¡Porque no tenia lo que mas necesitaba! ¡A ti! ¡Idiota!

Seiya se acercó a Mina, y le acaricio la mejilla, como si lo hiciera desde siempre, pero era el primer contacto que tenía con ella, nunca la había tocado de esa manera, limpio con sus dedos las finas lagrimas que salían de esos bellos ojos.

— Perdóname Mina, me siento contrariado, triste, furioso, yo perdí a mi hermano, y Serena, aunque no era mi amiga, la estimaba, tenía un aire de inocencia, que invitaba a ser mejor persona. Ella no merecía ese final, porque después de todo, fuimos nosotros dos injustos con ella, ambos pensábamos que ella era un perrito faldero, que obedecía a sus amos, y resulto ser la más fuerte de todos.

Seiya abrazo a Mina, ya las pulseras no emitían sonido alguno, se encontraban ya fuera del alcance del profesor Tomoe, de la Federación, y del mundo que había forjado sus esperanzas en ellos. Ella dejo de llorar, al sentir como Seiya besaba sus labios, era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

"¿Está bien que sea así? ¿Puedo ser feliz con Seiya por fin?"

Pero sus preguntas terminaron, cuando Seiya intensifico el beso, sintiendo su lengua explorar su boca, ambos se fueron recostando en el suelo, a Mina no le importo la dureza bajo su espalda, pero si la dureza que sintió entre las piernas, ambos gimieron a pesar de solo ser un contacto sobre la ropa, Seiya bajo el escote de Mina, y comenzó a succionar sus pezones, siempre había querido hacer aquello, y una mano juguetona bajo con delicadeza la ropa interior de Mina— pues era la única que tenia de momento, no podía estropearla— y mientras aun besaba a la rubia, logro adentrar sus dedos en la entrada virginal, que dentro de poco ya no lo seria más, Mina gimió de placer, Seiya dio un largo suspiro, al sentirla húmeda supo que ya estaba preparada para él, sin más preámbulos enterró toda su hombría dentro de ella, provocando que Mina se arqueara y gritara, provocando un eco en la cueva, Seiya comenzó a moverse erráticamente, no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo, hacia muchas noches había fantaseado con poseer a Mina, y ahora que lo lograba, pensaba que era mejor que sus sueños. Pronto encontró el punto máximo de placer de Mina.

— ¡Oh, Seiya, no pares! ¡Ah!

Él comenzó a realizar estocadas más violentas, al sentir como el orgasmo venia, cubriéndolos a ambos.

— ¡Mina, mi amor!

Seiya se derramo en su interior, provocando espasmos en el cuerpo de Mina, sus piernas temblaron, apretando el duro miembro del pelinegro.

Estaban tan entretenidos en aquello, que no sintieron la presencia de dos personas, sino hasta que las tuvieron al lado.

Seiya apenas pudo girar la mirada y encontrarse con una rubia alta de pelo corto.

— ¡Bienvenidos!

Y de un golpe, Haruka lo noqueo.

:.

.:

Seiya despertó de un salto, se encontraba en otra cueva, amueblada rudimentariamente, con madera y otras rocas, Mina estaba a su lado, y atrás de ella, Haruka y Michiru, se presentaron con el pelinegro y le pidieron disculpas por el recibimiento.

— Pensamos que eran espías de la Federación— comento Michiru— pero Mina ya nos explicó todo.

— Nosotras fuimos también sus conejillos de indias— dijo Haruka—, y también decidimos escaparnos, el profesor Tomoe nos quería emparejar con un par de asnos, llamados ojo de Tigre y ojo de Águila. Pero nosotras— concluyo mirando a Michiru con devoción— teníamos otros intereses.

Seiya miro las pocas canas que les salían a ambas, a juzgar por su apariencia, ellas bien podrían rebasar los cuarenta años, pero, ¿cómo era posible? ¿qué la humanidad no estaba condenada a morir a temprana edad? ¿Pero si conocían al profesor Tomoe, este cuantos años tenía?

Todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas por Haruka.

— Ese tal Elixir no es otra cosa que una verdadera fuente de vida eterna, toman la sangre del bebé que procrean los Destinados, hasta secarlo, llevan siglos creándolo, solo para un grupo exclusivo de personas, por supuesto esas personas no han sido descubiertas, porque han tenido a bien eliminar a los estorbos, además de enfermar a propósito a la gente, y con este hecho, provocar que tengan carta blanca para sus experimentos, no siempre logran crearlo con éxito, pero tienen una buena cantidad de reservas.

— ¡Esos desgraciados!— siseo Seiya, pero al a vez, sintiéndose más aliviado, pues el peso de haber escapado, y negarse a ser la medicina para el mal de la humanidad lo habían agobiado profundamente.

Seiya se levantó, y Haruka le mostro que otras personas habitaban con ellas, eran personas que habían huido de las grandes ciudades, no vestidas tan elegantemente como Mina estaba acostumbrada a ver, esas almas antes desdichadas se habían dado cuenta de esa horrible utopía, Vivian humildemente, pero en paz. Todos habitaban en cuevas, Haruka les comento que ellos se habían encargado de acabar con toda expedición que mandaba la Federación, pero cada vez sus ataques eran más fuertes.

— No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados— dijo Seiya.

— Nosotras pensamos lo mismo— comento Michiru— tenemos cierto nivel de ataque, si tan solo supiéramos los puntos débiles de sus defensas, tendríamos una oportunidad.

— Si tan solo Serena estuviera con nosotros— dijo Mina tristemente— ella si que conocía mucho de sus sistemas.

Seiya le acaricio los hombros.

— Por ella y por Yaten, juro que ellos no se saldrán con la suya.

Haruka aplaudió esa declaración del pelinegro.

— Hemos dispuesto una cueva solo para ustedes— dijo Michiru con total malicia— para que se entretengan, en aquello que interrumpimos.

Mina se sonrojo, Seiya le guiño el ojo.

:.

.:

No fue fácil, pero ambos se adecuaron con rapidez a la vida en las cuevas, Seiya se sorprendió de la cantidad de alimentos que se podían dar en ese ambiente tan árido, todo había sido una mentira del profesor Tomoe, para alejar a las personas de aventurarse a ese lugar, ahora lo entendía.

Por su parte Mina, ahora se encontraba con que sentía celos por primera vez, una mujer llamada Kakkyu, seguía a todos lados a Seiya, eso nunca lo había experimentado Mina, pues a pesar de que Serena siempre aseguro estar enamorada de Seiya, nunca mostro un real interés en él, pero esa pelirroja era harina de otro costal. Incluso se atrevía a tocar a Seiya, halagándolo en todo momento, pues este no escondía esa fuerza descomunal que tenía, muy útil en las tareas de la Comunidad, Seiya se había convertido en la mano derecha de Haruka, y las admiradoras no se hicieron esperar, pero Kakkyu, ella era la más empalagosa.

Una tarde mientras comían solos en su cueva, Mina estallo por fin.

— ¡¿No te gustaría que mejor te cocinara Kakkyu?!

— ¿Cómo?

— Ella se la pasa todo el tiempo pegada a ti, ahora que me encuentro ocupada, dando terapias a las personas que lo necesitan.

— ¿Estas celosa?

— ¡No qué va!

— No tienes que estar celosa— dijo Seiya abrazándola— tu eres la única mujer para mí, Kakkyu tuvo un novio que se parecía mucho a mí, por eso me sigue, además de que tenemos un montón de que hablar, a ella le encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con el mar, y como yo…

— ¡Pues si tanto tienen en común! ¡Vete a vivir con ella! Y, yo, yo… ¡Apuesto a que Yaten hubiera sido un mejor novio!

Seiya abrió bastante la boca, quería protestar, pero se sintió tan decepcionado de esas palabras, que lo peor que se le ocurrió fue contratacar.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Serena era mejor opción! ¡Ella era más hermosa, tierna, recatada, y seguramente mucho mejor en el sexo!

Y salió a grandes zancadas de la cueva, dejando a una arrepentida Mina. Aunque Seiya también tuvo mucho de que arrepentirse

:.

.:

:.

— Te presento a Yaten Kou, tu destinado— dijo el profesor Tomoe.

Acercando al niño platinado enfrente de Mina, el susodicho la escaneo con la mirada, desaprobándola, con una mueca de desprecio, la pequeña Mina le saco la lengua, pero antes de comenzar a pelear, sus ojos azules se perdieron en la escena que se daba del otro lado del jardín, la doctora Mizuno, presentaba a Serena y Seiya, ambos se veían sonrientes, cómodos. Eso le dolió a Mina. Un montón de pétalos de cerezos inundaron el jardín, y un viento terrible, despejo el lugar, ahora Mina veía a Seiya, joven y buen mozo, tomándole la mano a Serena.

— Mina es una estúpida, no sabe que ya te hice mi mujer, Yaten está de acuerdo en compartir.

— Mi hermana es tan tonta.

Ambos se carcajearon, Mina comenzó a gritar, pero su voz no salió, sus ojos llorosos vieron como Seiya y Yaten comenzaban a desnudar a Serena, mientras le daban besos por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Nooo!

…

Grito Mina, encontrándose sola en la cueva, había tenido una pesadilla, comenzó a llorar de verdad, Seiya entro corriendo.

— ¿Estas bien?

— No, porque te enojaste conmigo.

— Lo siento, yo también dije tonterías.

Ambos se abrazaron.

— Y no creas que eres la única molesta, ese muchachito Kaitou, es al que más atiendes en las terapias.

Ahora fue el turno de Mina de sonreír.

— Estas mal, y no le recuerdo a ninguna novia.

— Un hombre sabe cuando a otro hombre le gusta su chica.

— Nunca habíamos sentido celos, es horrible, pero a la vez vigorizante.

— Dicen que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor, ¿lo probamos?

— ¡Si!

Y ambos se adentraron en la única sabana que cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos.

:.

.:

Haruka disponía de naves, y de armamento que les habían robado a la Federación, solo necesitaban una estrategia de ataque, y pronto esta se dio. Pues un día mientras Mina cocinaba, un mensaje mental fue recibido.

— ¡Hermana, regresa!

— ¡Serena! ¡Estas viva!

— Hermana, ayúdame, no puedo resistir más, pronto las barreras que dispuse serán quebrantadas, ellos van a borrar mi memoria, ¡Y no quiero olvidar a Yaten! ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡No dudare en luchar por ti, estas viva!, encontramos buenas personas, ellos van a terminar con la tiranía creada por el profesor Tomoe y la Federación, pero necesitamos los planos de sus defensas.

Y como si de una película se tratara, Mina comenzó a recibir la información necesaria de Serena.

:.

.:

Yaten se encontraba golpeando la puerta de acero, una persona común ya estaría sangrando, pero no él, dotado de un cuerpo extraordinario, había sobrevivido junto con Serena a la terrible explosión, pero ahora se encontraba confinado, nada alegraría al profesor Tomoe que eliminarlo, pero Serena, entre muchas de sus travesuras, había unido la pulsera de Yaten, a ciertas defensas, si el moría, las bombas nucleares iniciarían el apocalipsis.

— ¡Exijo ver a Serena!

— ¿Cuándo te cansaras de decir lo mismo?— pregunto un guardia por el parlante— No tiene caso, muy pronto ella te olvidara, y será entregada a Diamante, tal vez te den un asiento de primera fila para que disfrutes su apareamiento.

— ¡No se atrevan, malditos!

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta, casi la derriba, entonces un gas adormecedor entro por la ventilación, para apaciguar a la fiera platinada.

:.

.:

Serena se encontraba suspendida en un líquido especial, totalmente desnuda, el profesor Tomoe no dudaba que ella junto con Diamante pudieran darle el Elixir, unas pequeñas arrugas ya se asomaban en los ojos del científico, tenía que darse prisa, y no podía hacer que Diamante violara a Serena, ella se había protegido también, si su pulso se aceleraba por un hecho violento, la computadora central mandaría a todos los robots a atacarlos.

El profesor Tomoe acaricio el cristal.

— Eres la mejor creación, si esto funciona, no dudare en hacerte mi pareja— pensó con una sonrisa ladina.

:.

.:

Mina y Seiya estaban listos. Haruka los había asignado para ir al frente, eran los más capacitados para la batalla.

Atacaron de noche, cuando nadie los esperaba, a pesar de que la Federación mando patrullas para matar a la Comunidad de Haruka, realmente no creían que esos muertos de hambre— como los imaginaban— , pudieran ser una amenaza. Se habían equivocado abismalmente.

Pronto Mina y Seiya se encontraban en aquellas instalaciones a las que habían llamado hogar, a la primera que vieron fue a Rei, estaba asustada, pero no le pudieron explicar todo, la dejaron de lado, y se dirigieron a la computadora central, Haruka y Michiru tenían como objetivo al profesor Tomoe y a la doctora Mizuno, junto con su sequito de personas sin alma, ellas sabían que al mal, tenían que arrancarlo de raíz, y así lo hicieron, uno por uno fueron cazados.

Los robots más poderosos les cerraron el paso a Seiya, pero siendo este portador de una fuerza descomunal, termino triturándolos como si de papel se tratara. Mientras tanto, Mina había dado con la Computadora Central, busco a Serena en el sistema, y la libero de su prisión de agua.

— ¡Tenemos que ir por ella!— exclamo Mina, Seiya asintió.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar, Yaten la tenía en sus brazos.

— Escuché la conmoción, y no pude más que imaginarme que se trataba de ustedes, por supuesto, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Hermano!— le palmeo el hombro Seiya, Yaten le sonrió, pero luego se puso serio.

— Seiya, podrías hacerme el favor de largarte, mi novia esta desnuda.

— Si lo siento, yo ni estaba mirando.

Y salió con Mina del laboratorio.

:.

.:

Pronto la confusión y las explosiones se terminaron, muertos las cabecillas, fue fácil iniciar una nueva sociedad, fue difícil hacerles entender a las personas que no debían temer más a las enfermedades, y que se diera por terminado el proyecto "Destinados", pero los hechos le dieron la razón a Haruka y Michiru, y pronto volvió a la normalidad todo.

Seiya y Mina decidieron crear su hogar en las montañas, mientras que Yaten y Serena se quedarían en la ciudad.

— Pronto los iremos a visitar— prometió Serena.

— No confió en Haruka, la vigilare un tiempo antes de dejarle el control de todo— comento Yaten.

— A mí me cae muy bien— dijo Serena.

— Tómense su tiempo, pero crean en ellas— recalco Seiya.

— Serena— dijo Mina— me quedo una duda.

— ¿Cuál?

— Cuándo huimos, ¿pensaste que no teníamos oportunidad? ¿Por eso creaste esas defensas alrededor de Yaten y de ti?

— Nunca habíamos escapado, no sabía si lo lograríamos— los cuatro miraron las marcas blancas que habían dejado las pulseras, ya no las portaban— también cree unas defensas para ustedes, para que no los lastimaran por si los atrapaban, seguro seria el fin del mundo— dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas consiente de lo que hubiera pasado?

— No mucho.

— No te preocupes Mina— dijo Yaten abrazando a Serena— yo le enseñare la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

— Enano— Seiya se acercó al oído de Yaten— ¿Cuándo lo harás con Serena? ¿No que te morías por tocarla?

Yaten se puso rojo.

— De hecho ya lo hicimos— confeso Serena— , fui muy rápido porque ya estaban las naves sobre nosotros, pero créanme que fue totalmente satisfactoria, me arranco cientos de gritos en un segundo, me desnudo y penetro en un santiamén, pero yo estaba lista para él, puse mucha atención en las pocas clases eróticas que recibí.

— ¡Picarones! — exclamo Mina.

— ¡Que metiches! ¡Y tú no des tanta información!

Serena rio, y lo jalo para darle un beso.

— Como veo que ya se van a poner románticos, y de seguro quieren hacerlo con calma, nos vamos a retirar— dijo Seiya guiñándoles.

— ¡Doma al gruñón!— grito Mina alejándose con Seiya.

:.

.:

Bajaron a una nave, con su esperanza puesta en el firmamento, y mientras Seiya navegaba por los cielos, Mina no aguanto más las ganas de dar cierta noticia.

— Vas a ser padre.

Seiya casi se estrella con un edificio, pero una vez recuperado, le tomo la mano a Mina.

— Seré padre muchas veces, eso no lo dudes.

Mina le sonrió, y apretó su mano, ahora si podía pensar firmemente, que ella y Seiya estaban _Destinados_.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios.**

Se me frio el cerebro, soy muy celosa de Seiya, y no me gusta otra para el que no sea Serena, pero fue un ejercicio como escritora, y salir de mi zona de confort fue enorme, espero te haya gustado la historia, no fue fácil escribirla, pero la hice con mucho cariño, como siempre.

¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Acepto tomates o besos, nada más!

Att. Kamisumi


End file.
